Super Sayin Girl
by Purple Butterfly
Summary: this is just a little thing I made up. I'm not the creator of DBZ nither!! I made some of the charaters up but most of them I don't own! But lets just say Trunks and Goten are in school most of the time!
1. Default Chapter

The Hidden Secret  
  
There are a little different things about this since Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all spend a lot of time together Bulma and Chi-chi came up with an idea that they move next door to each other so now most of the time Goten and Trunks are at school or doing homework!(Chi-chi idea)  
  
Trunks is 10, Goten is 9, Bra is 2, Pan is 1 and I don't think we should say how old the other Z fighters are  
  
It started out as a normal day Trunk and Goten were late for school again (because Goten over slept again) so they were racing each other to school (they weren't aloud to fly because if they did and some one saw them there would be trouble for them because everyone wanted to live a normal life after the Cell sage).  
  
Goten was in front but Trunks soon caught up and past Goten. Trunks reached the school gate just before the bell went but he waited for Goten to catch up.  
  
"Come on Goten, hurry up the bells already gone and we're on our last chance" said Trunks tapping his foot waiting for Goten  
  
"Well sorry" said Goten "oww why did you do that Trunks?" asked Goten rubbing his head  
  
"If I didn't do somethin you would have run right into the wall!" said Trunks trying to hold back from laughing, "maybe I should, it would have been funny to watch"  
  
"Well glad you think it would be funny cause I don't think it would be" said Goten still rubbing his head  
  
"Com'n lets get'at class" said Trunks beckoning Goten to follow him  
  
"Well class I'm happy to . . ."  
  
*Screech*  
  
"Sorry we're late Mrs Crone," said Trunks coming in  
  
"Trunks what's your excuse this time?" asked Mrs Crone sighing, "I'm afraid that was your last chance boys" *what am I meant to do with those two boys* "go get ready to meet our new student down at the gate, show her around and then bring her here to meet the rest of the class before I change my mind and put you two in detention again"  
  
"Ok Mrs Crone" said both boys as they rushed out side to get to the gate "that was close," said Goten "what would we have done if our Mum's found out we we're late again"  
  
"I dunno probably made us do more homework or ground us of more things" Said Trunks thinking "come on we better hurry up that new girl will probably be at the gate or Mrs Crone will be lookin out the window wondering were we are and then she still might put us in detention!"  
  
"Race you to the door on the count of five" said Goten with a big grin on his face "your on" said Trunks  
  
"Good, One.. Two. . Five"  
  
"That's unfair" *I better catch up or I'll never hear the end of this Goten wont let me!*  
  
And at that both boys we're off Goten was in the lead again but the same as before Trunks caught up and passed him. As Trunks got to the door he slipped and went crashing through the door his face skidded on the cement. Goten was laughing and close his eyes but forgot he was still running and like Trunks slipped and went crashing through the door.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked a strange voice soft and concerned and it sounded girly like but some how you could have miss took it for a boys voice  
  
"Yeah we're alright," said Trunks getting up but still looking down as he brought his eyes up he seen who had spoken. It was a girl around 9. She had baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a navy blue jumper around her waist and as Trunks's eyes moved up she had shot brown hair with blonde in her fringe, it seemed if she had grey eyes or icy cold blue ones, even a mix of both it deepened how you looked at her, her skin colour was pale but still had that friendly look about it and to top it off she had a part of sun glasses on her head that had a purple rounding to them.  
  
"That would have hurt" she said "um you have blood on your chin"  
  
"I do!" said Trunks wiping his chin he was surprised at how she acted about this because any other girl would have turn away and screamed "hi I'm Trunks and this is Goten we're here to show you around the school and then take you back to the class and introduce to the other kids"  
  
"Hi Trunks, Hi Goten. I'm Kaan," said Kaan offering her hand out to shake it with one of the boys Goten took the hand shake after he got up "Hi Kaan"  
  
~after showing Kaan around the school~  
  
"Come on we better hurry up or Mrs Crone is gonna give us detention for sure" said Trunks starting to run "hey lets have a race. If you want to you can just walk back Kaan. Goten and me will just wait at the door for you" (Bulma has tried to get Trunks to use proper punticuation but it hasn't worked)  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a race even if I have a broken leg!" said Kaan looking shocked "I love running"  
  
"Ok so get ready," said Trunks in position to start running "One. Two. Three.. GO!!"  
  
Just as they started to run the bell went to go to recess and all the kids came rushing out and ran into Trunks, Goten and Kaan.  
  
"Sorry Mrs Crone we were showing Kaan around the school and didn't make it back before the bells" said Trunks coming into class  
  
"You boys are lucky that I gave you that job" said Mrs Crone "now go out and play with the other kids and introduce them to Kaan since you couldn't do it before" Mrs Crone pointed to the door  
  
"Yes Mrs Crone" said both boys as they raced out side "are you coming Kaan?" asked Trunks  
  
"I'll be there in a minuet" said Kaan running off around a corner "I just have to get some . . . Eeek!" (I couldn't think of what else to say ^_^)  
  
"KAAN" yelled both Trunks and Goten  
  
**************************************************************  
  
dunt dunt da what has happened to Kaan? will Goten and Trunks find out? Will they both ever be not late? find out on the next ep The Hidden Secret part two (so how do you like it? please review I do to everyone else's that I read!) 


	2. Strange guy!

The Hidden Secret part 2  
  
(when we left off Kaan had just screamed. sorry if this one isn't as good as the last! ^_^)  
  
"Kaan where did you go?" yelled Trunks as he ran around the corner with Goten close behind.  
  
"muff" is all they heard. they were just in time to see a guy running off with Kaan and emmidatley they ran after him. "Let Kaan go!" yelled Goten  
  
"Why should I listen to you, Kid" said the guy as he turn to look at Trunks and Goten. The two boys had to skid to a holt not to crash into the guy.  
  
The guy was wearing the most strangest clothes you had ever seen. "who are you?" asked Trunks looking the man up and down he seemed to have the build of a very strong fighter or of someone who had worked out at the gym for a year!  
  
"that's non of YOUR business Kid" the guy just replied  
  
"hey you look familaur to me!" said Goten. the guy froze in one spot and thought *this guy can't be Kakarrot! Kakarrot would be an adult by now. Unless he got turned into a kid and has to live his life again! that is a big possibility!* as he came back to reality, he realised Goten was waving a hand right in front of his face, the guy jumped back and dropped Kaan in surprise.  
  
Goten and Trunks started to laugh and Kaan ran over to them.  
  
"stop laughing right NOW or I'll blow you into a million peaces, all of you and this entire school! now who has the laugh? huh huh" said the guy holding out his hand  
  
"what are you talking about?" said Trunks after he had stopped laughing "we're just kids! what can we do to stop you and it's no crime to laugh! any way no one can have powers unless they have trained under super vision of the strongest fighters in the world"  
  
"well maybe I'm not from this world! I'm from a planet called Planet Vegeta but you wouldn't know a thing about that. And SHE'S from the same planet" said the guy pointing at Kaan  
  
"hey it's rude to point! and I DO know what planet Vegeta is!" said Trunks starting to get angry  
  
"Your in trouble now you made him mad!" Said Goten in a sing-song voice with a smile "Hey now I know where I seen you! you were in a picture at Trunks' house!" every one turned to look at Goten  
  
"Are you mad no one has a piture of me" said the guy. Trunks was in thought for a moment  
  
"Yeah his right! you do look like the other guy in my Dad's picture!" the guy looked shocked *but no one has a picture of me accept. . .no that kid can't be. . . .yes it is! he has the same face!* "hey kid is your father's name happen to be . . .Vegeta?"  
  
"It is . . .I think. . . .Yeah it is Mum's always yelling Vegeta at him! so you are that guy. . .what was his name again. . .oh yeah your Sctch! aren't you?" The guy looked a taken back "but. . . your. . .what?!" said Kaan  
  
"whats wrong Kaan?" asked Trunks, suddenly Kaan fainted.  
  
"KAAN!!!" yelled Trunks as he grabed her before she fell. He laid her down carefully and stood back up.  
  
"what just happened?" asked Goten looking at Kaan then at Trunks and then at Sctch.  
  
"Your really are dumb aren't you! She just fainted out of confusen because of you two confusing her but that dosen't matter when she wakes up she wont remember who you were or who her parents were all she will remember is me traning her to be the greatest saiyin of all time!" said Sctch laughing  
  
"now if you will get out of my way I have a kid to get" and at that he pushed Trunks and Goten out of the way but they returned.  
  
"we wont let you get Kaan." said Trunks. "Yeah if you want her you'll have to get through us" added Goten  
  
"is that a challenge?" said Sctch "well if it is I accept" Sctch got into a fighting position *their just kids they cant be to hard to beat. And I bet only one of them is a sayin the other is just an earthing*  
  
"Ok here we go" said both boys  
  
"haaaaa" said Goten as he started to power up  
  
"Ahhhh" said Trunks powering up, then both boys turned into super sayins. *What?! how can this be? Super Sayins! well I guess that one is Kakarrot (sorry If I spelt it wrong! I'm used at writing Goku instead!) after all, but I didn't think both would be super sayins!*  
  
"His doing it again!" said Goten getting impatiant "why does he always have to think about things? we never do!"  
  
"Um Goten we do think! But I have no idea why he's always thinking! so lets just attack, ok?" said Trunks shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Trunks disappered and reappered right in front of Sctch and punched him right in the face.  
  
"that should wake him up" said Goten laughing and he joined Trunks and hit Sctch right in the stomach.  
  
They fought for a long time and in the end Trunks and Goten won.  
  
"I can't believe I was beaten by two little kid! both of who know!" said Sctch falling to his knees and feeling sorry for himself  
  
"what are you talking about?" asked Goten "you don't know me or Trunks!" Goten put down his fists  
  
"Well I know Vegeta so I would know Trunks because fathers and sons are alike and you may not know it but I trained you when you were a baby, Kakarrot" said Sctch but his face changed again when he seen the looks on Goten and Trunks' faces  
  
"What are you talking about??" said Trunks wide eyes "I don't have a temper like my Dad and Goten isn't that guy called Kakarrot!"  
  
"But he looks just like Kakarrot so he must have. . ." Sctch was cut off by Goten  
  
"Hey Trunks isn't my Dad's sayin name Kakarrot?" asked Goten looking as if he was thinking very hard  
  
"Yeah I think it is! why?" said Trunks but suddenly had a strange look on his face when he seen Goten's reaction "what. . whats wrong Goten?"  
  
"He thinks I'm my Dad!" said Goten rolling around laughing. Trunks thought for a moment then he started to laugh as well but both boys stopped shortly when three figures apered in front of them.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Dah dah dawho are the three strangers? find out in the next ep (sorry it was short and so confusing I didn't even get it! but still if you want the next chapters ppl review!  
  
Purple Butterfly ^_^) 


End file.
